koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors: Legends of Troy
Warriors: Legends of Troy (TROY無双, Troy Musou) is a game announced by Koei at E3 in 2009. It is being made to appeal to Western players who don't like the Three Kingdoms setting from Dynasty Warriors. Even the creators are not fans of the series and are working to invigorate the hack-and-slash system from previous titles. Players can side with heroes from either side of the 10 Year Trojan War as their stories are told through an oral narrative, similar to how it would have been during the game's setting. The developers are using The Iliad as the game's base, but they are also aiming to include mythological information from other sources. Gameplay *There are two known stories, the Troy chapter and the Greece chapter. Both stories start from the same origin but offer different and cohesive viewpoints, encouraging the players to explore both chapters. Selecting a particular chapter also decides on which characters the players can use. *Unlike other Warriors titles, this game is much more grittier and rustic, including blood and gore. The game aims to create a sense of realism in a world of war. The sound effects have also been improved to emphasize the cutting of flesh and spurts of blood. A body count of victims also acts as the "KO count". *The sense of "one versus a thousand" remains, but there is a noticeable difference with Warriors: Legends of Troy. Players can't always run into crowd of villains and expect them to always be taken down by their normal attacks alone. The enemy AI is also aggressive and will attack on impulse. This new system stresses the importance of planning and careful preparation. *Charges have been adapted in favor of a realistic "down attack" system. These attacks may allow a person to dodge an attack and strike low at an opponent's lower regions in one motion. Down attacks can also allow a character to use their secondary weapon (such as a shield) to bash their opponent or to initiate a special killing blow against weakened opponents. Combos are made by mixing the normal attack and down attacks together in combat. *Jumps -or at least the act of performing high jumps commonly found in other Warriors titles- have been omitted. *The trademark musou move found in several Warriors games has been removed and replaced with a different "desperation" gauge. When it is filled, the character will not be totally invincible but they will instead have a significant power boost until the gauge depletes. *To remove the redundancy that may come from the older system, players can use various methods and tactics to gain an advantage over their opponents. They can use stealth, surprise attacks and other tactics during their assault. *Characters are also not limited to one weapon and can use their shield, javelin, boulders and other soldiers to thrash their foes. Equipping a different weapon also changes what actions the player can do as well. For instance, a character with a shield and sword will act in a different manner than a character who only has a sword. Weapons can be found as the player progresses through a stage and can be used immediately (i.e. If an enemy drops a sword, the player can pick it up and use it). Each weapon has a limited amount of uses before it shatters or breaks, so players need to plan their strikes carefully. *The game will emphasize four-man, online play for unlocking items and completing missions with collaborative teamwork. Characters *Achilles *Odysseus *Hector *Paris *Penthesilea External Links *Official European site *Official American site *Official Japanese site *Koei Japan's section regarding E3 2009 *News article about the game Category:Games